Sirius Luck
by EvelynRaeShadows
Summary: Seeing his godson everyday was torture. He was just seeing James everywhere. Did he truly love his friend of the past? Or does he love his god son of the present? Will he lose himself in the process? Could possibly turn into a completely random story. First chapter is about... PIZZA(:


_**AN::** Well... I.. uhm.. If you have been reading Love is Pain, I am still working on it. It's giving me a little bit of trouble. So take this little random story as an apology? *smiles and holds out a plate of cookies* Internet cookie? (::) (::)_

_**Disclaimer:: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Sadly. Just the Story._

_**Summary::** Bored with indoor living Sirius tries to get Harry to go out for pizza!_

_**Warning::** Randomness and a little coarse language. That is all for this chapter._

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain. This was now the home of the last remaining male member of this noble clan, his charge, and a small resentful house elf. Sirius Black, being the rebel he is, despised having to stay within the confines of this establishment even if he understood why he had to. His face lit up but his body seemed to deflate as the infamous Harry Potter, or as he thought of it James's son, strolled into the house with his hands full of groceries. Well, all the groceries two guys who can't cook would need. Kreacher refused to obey his two 'masters', instead choosing to talk to the overly large portrait of Walburga Black and stayed out of sight.

"Hullo Harry." A thoroughly bored Sirius said from the couch. "Hey. What do you think of pizza for dinner tonight?" Sirius jumped up and leaned over the couch to the point where he almost fell, saying, "Take out? Or eat in? Where we can go _outside_ and enjoy the fresh air?" Harry laughed at this enthusiastic response before sadly shaking his head. "Sorry. You know the rules." Sirius slumped back down onto the old beaten couch, his chin resting on the back. "It's a frozen pizza tonight, Siri." Sirius froze when Harry called him by that name, James's face flashing in front of him, the visions mouth forming the word. "Sirius?" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts. "Which one do you want?" "Uhm… want which of what?" Sirius said slightly dazed. "Pizza." Harry laughed. "Vegetarian? Meat-lovers? Supreme? Cheese?" Sirius gave Harry an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' look. "You got a _vegetarian_ pizza? As in no meat on it at all? We aren't rabbits, Harry." "Alright. Meat-Lovers it is!" Harry started moving around the open kitchen, preparing their dinner and Sirius found himself staring at the young Potter. "He's so much like James." Sirius thought fondly.

"The only difference is that he would have helped me get out of here." Sirius mumbled. "What was that?" Harry's voice called from a place near the back of the kitchen. "Nothing, Little Prongs." Harry came out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a towel. "I heard you say something about me and my father." "Oh, just the same thing you always hear. How you look so much like your father. But something you might not hear is how much you act like him." As Sirius spoke, he slid off the back of the couch to lie down upon it. "Really?" Asked Harry as he sat on the chair between Sirius and the stairs. "Of course you do. Well, except for one small part." Sirius said with a laugh. "Well now that I think of it, on quite a few occasions." With a confused look, Harry asked, "What occasions would those be?" "Well, for one, Prongs would not let me stay stuck in this place all day. He woulda taken me out," Sirius paused and stared at Harry, "Like to get some pizza." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I already got the pizza in the oven." "We could heat it up later. Tomorrow or something." Sirius said, trying puppy dog eyes on Harry again. "You know that never works on me. Why do you keep trying?" With each word Harry's resolve seemed to fall away. "Aww come on Harry." Sirius crawled to the edge of the couch closest to Harry, attempting to keep the face. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

"N-No Siri. You heard what the Order said. If you want to stay alive you have to stay in here…" Harry looked away from the man in front of him. Sirius changed into Padfoot and padded directly in front of Harry. The simply stared at the boy-who-lived and put his paws in his lap. "Oh this is so not fair. Change back Siri." The great black dog just watched him with a whimper. "Let me guess," Harry said, "You won't stop 'til I take you out for pizza?" Padfoot seemed to nod in response. "So you're telling me that I could be living with a dog for a while?" Harry said with a small smirk. "You know, I've always wanted a pet dog." The dog brought his paws down off of Harry's lap and stalked back to the couch. He avoided looking at his amused godson, instead deciding to scratch at the couch. "Oh come on. You know I was joking right?" The dog seemed to change his mind and jumped down to lay in front of the fire place, after circling for a few times. "Siri…" Harry said softly. Padfoot merely ignored him, save for the slight cocking of one ear.

After a few moments of silence, Harry finally broke down saying, "Fine! I'll take you out to get… OH CRAP! THE PIZZA!" Harry and Padfoot both jumped up but for different reasons. Harry ran to the kitchen and pulled the pizza out of the oven. Surprisingly, it wasn't burnt in the slightest, and Harry wrapped it up and put it away. Padfoot was busy following Harry around with what seemed like a leash in his mouth. "Padfoot? I don't think they allow dogs in the restaurant." Sirius was suddenly standing in front of him with a large grin on his face. "Hurry up and let's get going!" Sirius said as he practically started skipping to the door. Harry stood still for an instant before following his beloved dog-father to the door and soon the pizzeria.

* * *

_**R&R!** I would love to hear what you guys think about this little story! It's kinda been running through my head for a while. Love it and we will get to see what pizza Padfoot gets and what little twists could happen! Au revoir for now mes chatons. Until next time!  
_


End file.
